Your Lie in April Oneshot After Death
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: this story tells what happens when Kousei decides to put the past behind him and keep moving forward.


Your Lie in April Oneshot

Kousei's POV

When the news of Kaori's death reached everyone's ears, my heart was struck by a truck. Everything inside me felt weighed down. I had just gotten back into the rhythm of playing the piano again, when my one reason for playing was taken away from me.

I just couldn't shake the thought from my conscience. I couldn't believe it. I remember the once so cheerful girl that I knew and loved. Why her? Kaori was optimistic, and maybe a bit bossy, but she was the best person I'd met. That's nobody like the girl that was in the hospital room. Not to mention, alive.

Sure, I visited her. But, it's the same as having her only for yourself. For example, if you received a bouquet of flowers, you'd put them in a vase. When you take them to your room, only you get to enjoy their beauty. If you place them on the dining table, they are everyone's flowers, since every person can enjoy their beauty. I wanted Kaori to be with me, alone, either playing or just having fun. When she's in the hospital, the people around her can be in her prescence and not just me.

After a few years, I finally finished highschool. I made sure I got top marks. I also put in a bit of effort on the piano. Kaori would have wanted me to keep playing. If i didn't I would have felt bossy self haunt me until I play a key. Eventually, those efforts came into good use. Since I regained my purpose for touching the piano, for Kaori, I decided to try for a prestigious performing arts college. It was Shobi College of Music. Kaori always talked about attending this school someday, so it felt right. Although I had to leave my two best friends, Tsubaki and Watari, behind, I promised I would visit them. Luckily, I was accepted.

I finished my studies in about 3 years. In the college, I ended up being very well-known and admired. I was offered a job as a professor there. Kaori would have loved that, so for her, i took the opportunity. I made sure she was just as known there as i was.

My teaching days were spent by helping students improve their playing and confidence. In them, I could always see a bit of my friends and Kaori. This pushed me to put everything I had into helping them reach their goals.

My life had the same daily routine. Then, during my lunch break, I was struck by a life-changing idea. Kids. I wanted to adopt a child. I could never go back to the life that I once knew and marry someone who wasn't Kaori. They didn't have the same spark in their eyes like she did. Besides, my luxurious apartment felt rather empty. I could use some of the company.

Immediately after i finished my lunch, I excused myself for the rest of the week, meaning that I made those vacation days to spend with my child. I left for the closest orphanage that I could find. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered restlessly as I got out the car and walked towards the entrance.

I was ushered into a wide room full of little children running around and playing. I had to pick. This was the hardest part, and by far, the most nerve-wrecking choice I had ever done. I looked around. My eyes glued themselves onto a little blonde boy who was sitting on a window sill. I crossed the room and crouched down in front of him. "Hello. I'm Kousei Arima," I introduced. He looked slightly nervous when I told him.

"Hi. I'm Nagisa. Why are you here?"he asked.

"I think you know well why I'm here," I hinted.

"Really?"he questioned.

"Of course. Come on let's go home," i said as I took his hand.

His eyes were glowing and his spirit was radiating happiness all over. When we got to the car, I took a good look at Nagisa. That is when I noticed his features. His blonde hair an grey hair eyes reminded all too well of Kaori. He even had the same fire in his spirit and personality.

From then on, I watched Nagisa grow up. Not long after I introduced the concept of music to him, he developed an interest in musical instruments. Not piano or violin, but the flute. Nevertheless, I was proud of him and always will be. He played beautifully. I knew that Kaori was watching over us and would be proud, if she were here.


End file.
